I Just Do
by LinchEe
Summary: Tao Ren always ignored stupid rumors about him that weren't true, especially if it was about his love life. Usui Pirika was another story. She would certainly just smile in response to the people who ask her. RenXPirika


**Blueheaven21:** I've liked Ren ever since I saw his first appearance in Shaman King. And I've always wondered what kind of girl is best suited for him. It could be Anna or Pirika. In this story, I decided it was going to be a RenPiri fanfic… hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King. Period. (If I did, I would have made a character that would be a perfect love interest for Ren, heehee ;3)

**I Just Do**

written by blueheaven21

:: One-shot ::

To the male population of FHHS, if they were to describe Tao Ren, it would be along the lines of_ serious, logical and emotionally aloof_. To the female species, he would be a walking god to them. He was the whole package of a dream guy they would ever want. But the popularity he had over the school together with his friends was a nuisance that he would just wave off, especially when it's about relationships with the opposite sex.

He just wasn't the type of person to deal himself with those kinds of trivial matters, unless it involved his training in martial arts and sword fighting. But in the end, one person proved him wrong about the whole thing that he wasn't interested in relationships. She was the only person that would altogether bring him dreams and nightmares – Usui Pirika.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

They've been dating for three months now, but none of the students have ever seen them hold hands, whisper in each other's ear or kissing. Even Yoh and the others haven't seen them become so intimate. The only time they have seen both of them really close was when they talk during lunch or after school hours. They barely made contact and somehow rumors started to spread about them, but Ren paid no heed to any of it. He would simply scoff whenever he, Pirika and his friends would talk about it.

Of course, the others were happy about their blooming relationship, but they were still worried about their lack of intimacy. Yoh and Anna don't usually kiss or hold hands. Even though this is a fact, the others still know about how they warm up to each other whenever they have the chance to be alone, which is all the time. All of them just shrugged, stating that Ren was still new to the world of dating and they'll just have to wait and see.

Even with that decision, all of them still don't know how to handle the spreading rumors. Ren was the type of person who wouldn't care about it, but Pirika was another story. At first, it was shocking for them when they first found out they were an item. How _that_ happened, no one knew. Every time Horohoro and the others tried extracting information from her after they found out they still weren't progressing in the intimacy stage, she would give her brother a glare, telling him that he was being nosy while she gives the others a simple smile.

"Leave _us_ alone." Ren would say with a roll of his eyes when they started pestering him and Pirika for answers.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Pirika was well aware of all the gossip surrounding her and her martial arts star boyfriend, Tao Ren.

She didn't even know how they started dating but, it must have been when they grabbed a bite together when she ran into him when he exited the gym. And it must have been at that time when both of them hit it off. She was happy with their relationship and she wasn't going to let gossip bother her happiness. But to her, it was still hard to ignore it every time you hear it.

"_They don't really look like a couple."_

"_Maybe he doesn't love her at all."_

"_Their love must be fake."_

"_They look so awkward together."_

She would always hear the same old whispers every time she walked through the corridor beside Ren, keeping a healthy distance away from him. She knew better than to listen to all the stupid rumors about them.

Some of her friends (who weren't fan crazed over Ren) once asked her about their relationship during Math. The teacher wasn't around at that time, so the girls took the chance to let her spill some news about them.

"Hey Pirika, are you really okay with your relationship with Ren?" the girl sitting next to her asked, along with other girls nodding their heads to her question.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you both don't show any intimacy. Are you really contented with that?" a girl with blonde hair questioned with wide eyes.

Another one piped in. "Hey, every girl would likely trade their soul to have just one date with THE Tao Ren, much more have a relationship with him."

"But were just asking if she really likes him even though he gives other people the cold shoulder." the first girl rolled her eyes.

Pirika found herself laughing at their conversation, causing the girls to look at her with confused expressions.

"To answer all your questions, yes, I'm contented with being his girlfriend even though he doesn't show his love to me." She smiled at them.

"But… you still like him even all that?" one spoke, trying to choose her words carefully.

"Yes."

"How come?"

"I just do."

~::~::~

Ren, although he wouldn't show his emotions to anyone so easily, loved her and their relationship was anything but fake. To her, he was the most loving boyfriend she could ever have, even though they started off in a bad track when they first met each other. He was different from all the types of guys she has dated. The guys she had dated were sweet and were more of the Mr. Brightside kind of guys, but in her mind; out of all of the guys, Ren was the most amazing guy you could ever ask for.

At first, Pirika was a little bit lonely when they started dating and she knew that Ren wasn't the type of guy to show affection in public. However, she eventually forgot all about it because Ren would always make it up to her in the end.

Whispers mixed with squeals suddenly surrounded the area were the cheerleading team were practicing for their pep rally. Pirika wondered why it was noisy even when practice was already finished.

Turning her head, she saw Ren leaning his body on a post, arms crossed in front of his chest while _her_ bag was slinging on his shoulders. She was surprised and found herself under his piercing stare. She debated whether she should go to him or not, after all, he never waited for her when she finishes cheerleading practice.

Ren's golden eyes still stared at her blue ones, wondering why she wasn't moving. They stared at each other for awhile before Pirika started walking towards him. The walk was short and silent when she followed Ren to a secluded place that she didn't know it existed. He abruptly halted, causing her forehead to collide with his back.

"What's wrong?" Pirika found herself asking when Ren didn't say anything else after he stopped walking.

Silence. And then…

"Pirika…"

"What is it?"

His voice sounded oddly softer than his usual tone of voice with her. It somehow sounded sad and _guilty_.

He finally turned to face her, his expression turning soft after seeing her features. She always made him so calm, even just looking at her face would bring him happiness. He was contented with having her by his side, but wonders if she was the same.

"Are you okay about this?" he hesitated to ask.

Pirika tilted her head to the side, a look of confusion spreading across her face. What on earth was her boyfriend asking about? She spoke.

"Okay with what?"

"Our relationship."

That definitely perked her ears in curiosity. It was something Ren wouldn't openly ask about. Especially if its her, his girlfriend. Pirika wondered if he was talking to her about it now because he wanted to break up with her. That sudden thought in her mind was enough to make her stomach constrict with uneasiness and she felt herself going numb.

"W-What about it?" she asked carefully, trying not to sound so obviously sad.

"Are you okay with being with me? With all the rumors going on about us, I would think that you're starting to grow tired and angry about it. With my attitude towards you when were together isn't helping us at all." He spun his body around, trying to face anything besides her. He started to glare at nothing when she didn't speak.

Pirika stayed silent for a moment as she stared at Ren's face. He looked so sincere like it was okay with him that she was going to break up with him, which in fact was a never for her, knowing that she loved him all too much. In an instant, all her worries and uneasiness that she felt awhile ago, vanished.

Reaching for him, she wrapped her slender arms around him as she pressed her cheek to his warm back. Ren didn't move, sensing that she had something to tell him and he needed to listen.

"Who cares about all the rumors spreading about us?" her voice was soft when she spoke. "We've been dealing with the rumors for the past three months of our relationship. You simply don't care and I'm starting not to care about it either."

He didn't speak and she took this chance to continue.

"Ren… I don't want _us_ to end."

With that said, Ren quickly wrapped his arms around her body, bringing her closely to him. He was never this soft and she changed all that after meeting her. That simple answer was enough for him to put his mind at ease.

"Why me? After all the arguments we had in the past, why did you start liking me?" Ren asked when he bought ice cream for the both of them.

Pirika licked her ice cream thoughtfully before a smile spread across her features. She happily looped an arm around his as they continued walking.

"I just do." Was her simple reply.

:: One-shot End ::

**Yes, that's the end of the story. I know I actually made Ren softer than usual but I decided if it's with Pirika then he should be. **

**Please Review! :3**


End file.
